


Found the truth beneath your lies

by Lara234



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Making Up, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, post 5x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara234/pseuds/Lara234
Summary: She gently tugged on Lena’s hand, willing the other woman to move towards her. Wasting no time, Kara threw her arms around the brunette and engulfed her in an embrace.It had taken a whole year, but it finally seemed like Kara and Lena were on the path to rebuilding their friendship, and something more.Or, Kara gives Lena the hug she needed in 5x19.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 679





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly who else was expecting Kara to give Lena a hug at the end of the season 5 finale? Let's hope Supercorp happens in S6!

It had taken a whole year, but it finally seemed like Kara and Lena were on the path to rebuilding their friendship.

Kara had just come out of VR after successfully convincing Earth’s population to log out from the Obsidian Unity Festival. It had felt weird and unnerving at first, being in the virtual world. Especially when she initially struggled to get anyone’s attention. 

But Lena had worked her magic and managed to create enough copies of herself, so Kara could get through to everyone online to warn them about their impending doom. _Rao,_ Kara was glad to have the other woman back on her side. 

But it wasn’t just creating virtual doppelgängers that had regained Kara’s trust of the CEO. Lena had built her another anti-kryptonite suit, protected her identity from William and that speech she just gave to Andrea... _wow_.

Kara had heard snippets of what had happened in the lab whilst she was in the VR. Andrea threatening to kill the superhero with Kryptonite, before Lena stepped in and talked her down.

_‘If you want to get to Supergirl, you’re going to have to go through me.’_

Lena had later told her that Andrea had been blackmailed by Leviathan into killing Supergirl, but that didn’t make the danger the CEO had been in any less intense. Lena had risked her own life to save the superhero.

The second Lena’s anti-kryptonite suit touched her chest during her fight with Leviathan, Kara knew she was ready to forgive Lena. 

The young Luthor helped them take down the ancient organisation, whilst attempting to apologise to the blonde across the day. She’d slowly chipped away at the superhero’s walls that had been up since that day in the Fortress of Solitude.

A week or so ago, if you’d told Kara that her and Lena were back on good terms, she’d have rolled her eyes at the thought. 

A few days prior, the blonde had been alone in her apartment moping over the CEO. She’d been sitting in her sports bra and sweatpants, shovelling three tubs of Ben and Jerry’s into her mouth, watching old reruns of _Jersey Shore_ whilst sobbing over her broken friendship. 

Jeez, she must have looked pathetic when Alex walked in later that night.

When Lena came to CatCo to offer her condolences for Jeremiah, Kara had been so sure that the other woman had started to come around. Their awkward and slightly uncomfortable exchange was brief, but it had filled her chest with so much hope and happiness. Lena’s longing gaze across the desk melted the coldness Kara had felt over the young Luthor’s betrayal. 

Her emotions had always been strong around Lena during their friendship. There was this charged energy between the two of them whenever they were near each other that Kara just couldn’t put her finger on. 

Whenever she was near Lena, she just felt compelled to hug the other woman, or touch her gently in some way. Of course, Kara knew she was an affectionate person, but her hugs with Lena had never felt like they did like her ones with Alex, J’onn or Nia. 

Kara had never thought anything of these feelings before. Sure, they’d only gotten stronger as the years went on, but she’d assumed it was just a sign of their friendship strengthening.

When she told Lena her identity at the Pulitzer ceremony, and Lena had accepted her (or so she thought), Kara was drawn even closer by the need to be near the other woman. The longing glances, blushed cheeks and racing hearts. Kara had just about started putting the pieces together when Lena revealed her true feelings.

Emotions that intensified between them after the Pulitzer ceremony were all just an act on Lena’s part.

Being trapped in the Fortress with Kryptonite seeping into her bones didn’t hurt nearly as much as the heartbreak of Lena’s betrayal. The CEO might as well have taken the pesky substance and stabbed the hero in the heart for what it was worth. 

For so long Kara had felt like she deserved the pain Lena was inflicting on her. She’d lied to Lena’s face so many times, distrusted her, and been a downright crappy friend. 

Kara could have dealt with Lena hating her and never speaking to her again. The heartbreak would have eclipsed what she felt with Mon-El tenfold, but at least Lena wouldn’t have turned into a villain. She wouldn’t have manipulated Kara’s trust, friendship and...dare she say it... _love_.

What Lena did, with Myriad, Lex and Non Noncere...that had been unforgivable in Kara’s eyes. 

Every lie and excuse Kara had ever told Lena had always come from a place of love. She did it to protect Lena, from the danger that came with knowing her secret identity. She was terrified of losing the CEO. 

The pain of losing her family, culture and planet, if Kara had lost Lena too...she didn’t know how she would survive. She got to experience what that pain felt like during the Crisis, when Lena and the rest of the world’s population was wiped away by the anti-matter wave. 

Once she and the other Paragons managed to bring them all back, Kara had never been so relieved to see Lena, alive and breathing. Maybe, just maybe, this do-over was the chance Kara needed to fix things with Lena. There was no way the CEO would choose to work with Lex.

_Right?_

How wrong she’d been. Lena rejected Kara once again and sided with her maniac of a brother. The blonde knew she’d hurt the CEO by waiting so long to tell her truth, but it didn’t justify all the ways Lena hurt her back. 

Kara had only really ever made one mistake...just one...one that she tried to make amends for ever since the Pulitzer ceremony. In return, Lena had hurt her in every way imaginable. 

So when the young Luthor showed up to Kara’s apartment this morning looking teary eyed and broken, it took every ounce of the blonde’s restraint not to wrap the CEO in her arms and whisper that everything was going to be okay. Kara wasn’t usually a cold person, but in this case, she needed to protect herself and her heart.

The rollercoaster of emotions she’d gone through over Lena; going from gut-wrenching heartbreak, to feeling hopeful, and then back to being crushed. 

Kara had tried to distract herself of course. Throwing herself into her journalism work, forcing herself to go on dates with William, and putting on a brave face for everyone around her. She couldn’t let Lena destroy her, she needed to function for those around her. She was Supergirl afterall, and she had a duty to protect.

National City couldn’t have a broken superhero.

So when Lena poured her heart out to her, revealing the truth about Lex’s abuse and manipulation, Kara had remained a good distance away with her arms folded. Her heart had screamed at her to comfort Lena, but her head said no.

But during the course of the day, Lena had worked hard to worm her way back into Kara’s heart. She was ready to forgive and move on with her best friend. 

The two of them stood side by side in Lena’s lab, grinning at Earth-Prime’s version of Eve reuniting with her mother. With the danger over, Kara took a second to sneak a glance at the young Luthor.

Lena was dressed more casual than Kara was used to seeing, but she still looked gorgeous. She wore a simple buttoned up shirt, that was tucked into a pair of slim fit jeans, and heeled boots. How the other woman managed to dress so effortless yet look so breath-taking was beyond the superhero’s comprehension.

“In the last world she betrayed us,” Lena stated, still looking at Eve. “I may never know what was driving her, but I do know what was driving you.”

The CEO turned to face Kara, with a small hopeful smile on her pale features. Kara had rejected her earlier attempts of apology, so it wasn’t surprising Lena was being extra cautious this time. Kara returned Lena’s smile, encouraging her to continue.

“You didn’t want to tell me who you really were, because you didn’t want me to get hurt.”

Kara let out a long sigh as she dropped her shoulders and head in relief. Lena _finally_ understood her.

“But I did get hurt,” Lena continued, her green eyes staring deep into Kara’s blue ones. “And I did what I always do when people hurt me. I built a wall and suffocated myself behind it.”

The CEO swallowed hard, as she acknowledged her failures.

“It makes it difficult to see things from other people’s point of view.”

“Uh-huh,” Kara huffed out in agreement, breaking eye contact. 

The way Lena was looking at her made it very difficult for Kara to not just wrap her up in a hug there and then. But no, Lena needed to say her peace for the both of them.

“But I see yours now, and I’m _very_ sorry it took me so long,” Lena whispered sincerely, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Kara let out a small smirk as she shifted from one foot to another, placing her hands on her hips in her signature Supergirl pose.

“When you showed up at my door this morning, I didn’t want to let you in,” The Super admitted.

Lena glanced down sadly, as if she was remembering the hurt she felt from earlier.

“I kept waiting for you to let me down...but at every turn you came through,” Kara said, as she finally looked at Lena again. “Building that suit, protecting my identities, supporting me.”

Kara noticed as the CEO began to falter, tears of happiness ready to spill out at any given moment.

“I wasn’t ready to accept your apology, but,” Kara paused as she tried to hold back her own tears. “Maybe I am now.”

Lena giggled, happiness etched across her features. Kara returned the feeling, beaming back at her friend. 

There was an awkward silence as the two women took in the sight of each other, both relieved to finally have let bygones be bygones. 

Lena smiled as she swallowed thickly, pushing the unshed tears away. 

“Okay….what now?”

Kara relished in Lena’s aurora, she looked so soft and inviting.

“Well, there’s still _one_ bad buy left to catch,” she said playfully.

Lena shot her a wicked grin and extended her hand forward for the Super to take.

“Let’s go take my brother down,” the CEO replied, determined. Kara clasped her right hand in Lena’s, as the two shook on their new partnership.

The handshake went on longer than expected. Neither woman willing to let go. Kara felt it again, that energy that buzzed around whenever she was near Lena. She started into the green abyss of the CEO’s eyes and felt her heart flutter.

They were both trapped in a moment, not wanting it to end.

 _‘Screw it,’_ Kara finally thought, as she let her heart take over.

She gently tugged on Lena’s hand, willing the other woman to move towards her. Wasting no time, Kara threw her arms around the brunette and engulfed her in an embrace. Lena practically melted into Kara, moving her arms up to grasp at Kara’s shoulders through her suit. The CEO nuzzled her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck and sighed.

A wave of calm and happiness washed over Kara. 

The feeling was like the one she felt when watching the sunsets on Krypton, the smell of potstickers, thinking of her Mom and Dad, and the happiness she’d felt when she was around Mon-El. It was like all of them, but stronger.

In fact, it was stronger than she’d ever felt before. Kara loved watching sunsets and eating potstickers. She loved her family and friends. But the way she was feeling about Lena eclipsed all of those.

Then it hit her all of sudden.

_‘Oh.’_

All the worry, and pain and hurt she’d felt over losing her best friend. The gut-wrenching heartbreak she suffered.

Kara _loved_ Lena.

But she didn’t just love her...she was _in love_ with her.

Everything suddenly started to make sense to the Kryptonian. All the pieces and puzzles about her feelings, the months of them dancing around each other. The unnatural attraction she’d felt for the CEO over the years.

She was in love with Lena Luthor.

“I missed you _Kara_ ,” Lena whispered softly into Kara’s hair, breaking Kara out of her trance.

Oh how she’d missed the way the CEO said her name. After months of being coldly referred to as Supergirl by the young Luthor, it was like heaven to hear Lena say her real name again.

“I missed you too,” Kara replied, feeling the tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she revelled in the embrace of the woman she loved. “ _So much_.”

Lena sensed Kara’s tears and pulled back slightly, worry etched over her face.

“You’re crying,” the brunette stated, still holding onto the blonde.

“Happy tears...I promise,” Kara reassured, sniffling.

Lena chuckled as she tentatively reached her hand up to wipe away the Super’s tears. Her hand lingered on Kara’s cheek, as she lovingly held the Kryptonian’s gaze with her own.

Kara’s breath hitched, as nerves suddenly flared up in her body. The way Lena was looking at her...was it really possible she was feeling the same way? Regardless, Kara needed to tell Lena how she felt. She needed to lay all her cards out on the table if they had any chance of continuing to repair their relationship. 

No more lies, no more secrets. As much as she wanted to run from the intensity of her emotions, she owes Lena the truth.

Clearing her throat, Kara tried to harness all of her Supergirl bravery to speak her truth, but it just came out as a mess of gibberish.

“I-I,” the blonde spluttered, making little sense. “Lena I need to tell-”

The brunette shushed the Super by placing a long index finger on Kara’s lips. The blonde’s features scrunched up in confusion as she looked at Lena. The CEO smiled back softly, adoration in her eyes. She nodded in understanding. 

“I _know_ ,” Lena said, letting a couple of her own tears fall as she cradled Kara’s face. “I _know_.”

Lena moved her face closer, bringing her forehead to rest on Kara’s. It was such an intimate gesture, causing both their heartbeats to skyrocket.

“You...you do?” Kara croaked out, senses overwhelmed from the closeness they’re sharing. Lena drops her hands from the blonde’s face and laces their hands together.

“Yes,” Lena admits shyly. “But later.”

“Later?” Kara asked, confused.

They’d already wasted so much time being mad at each other. Why wait any longer?

“Once we’ve stopped Lex, and when all of this has blown over. Then we can talk.”

Lena was always the sensible one. She’s right though, there was so much more to worry about. After all, the majority of Earth’s population still think Lex Luthor is a hero! Her and Lena’s feelings and relationship would have to wait. For now at least.

“Okay,” Kara relented. “After.”

Feeling bold, Lena leaned forward and softly placed a delicate kiss on Kara’s cheek, dangerously close to the Super’s mouth. Kara let out a small gasp as Lena pulled back, smirking at the lipstick stain she left.

The two women are still basking in each other's presence when Nia barged into the lab in a panic. Startled by the other superhero, Kara and Lena practically jump apart from one another.

“Kara!” Nia yelled urgently.

“What is it Nia?” the Super asked, seeing the distress on the younger woman’s face.

“Brainy, h-he’s in trouble,” Nia sobbed, unaware of the moment she just interrupted. “We need to help him!”

“We will,” Kara said as she tried to comfort Nia, before turning and giving an apologetic look to the CEO.

“It’s okay Kara,” Lena reassured, “I’ll get to work on tracking down Lex.”

“Okay,” the blonde replied, shooting the young Luthor one last longing gaze. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Can’t wait,” Lena teased, flashing a wink at the Super.

Kara blushed as she walked over to Nia, who was stood with her mouth agape at the little flirty exchange.

“Did Lena just wink at you?” Nia questioned, as Kara started dragging her towards the door. “And _why_ is there lipstick on your cheek?” she demanded as Kara practically shoved her out of the lab.

Lena let out a laugh as she listened to the pair continue to bicker down the hallway, until they’re out of earshot. Taking one last moment to reminisce over the events that just transpired, she shoved her feelings down and focused on the task at hand

She needed to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm overwhelmed with the response to the last chapter! To thank you all, here's the sequel.

A month passed before they finally managed to defeat Lex and Lillian, and it had been a challenging time for Kara.

Not knowing when Lex was going to strike, worrying over the safety of her friends, and having to interact with Lena. It was torture seeing the brunette, knowing that both of them had acknowledged the feelings they had towards each other, yet not being able to talk or act on it.

After Kara and Nia had left Lena’s lab, the two superheroes had managed to save Brainy in the nick of time from the Leviathan ship’s radiation poisoning. 

It had been touch and go for a while with his survival, but luckily Lena and Alex made sure he pulled through much to Nia’s relief.

Once Brainy was safe, Nia had pulled Kara to one side of the lab and grilled the blonde on the interaction she witnessed between the hero and the CEO.

“Okay, spill Kara, what was that earlier on with you and _Miss Luthor_ over there?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara lied, stealing a glance at Lena who was across the room checking on Brainy’s vitals with Alex.

“Don’t act all coy,” Nia chastised. “I saw that wink Lena gave you, not to mention that you had the same shade of her MAC lipstick on your face.”

“Ugh, okay fine,” Kara groaned. She really wasn’t ready to have a lengthy discussion about her and Lena yet. “So we finally forgave each other for everything, and I sort of realised that I’m totally in love with her.”

Nia let out a squeal of delight. Across the room, Alex and Lena’s attention was drawn to the commotion. The pair sent across some puzzling looks to the superheroes. Kara flailed and sent them a panicked thumbs up.

“Oh. My. GOD. Kara! This is huuuuge!” Nia exclaimed. “I thought you were all about William, but this? This is epic!”

Kara winced. She tried in vain to get Nia to be quiet.

“ _Shhhh_ Nia!” Kara hissed.

“You and Lena, a Super and a Luthor...it’s so _romantic_ ,” Nia cooed. “Shakespeare could never!”

The Super cringed as she saw Lena looking over again. It seemed like the CEO had heard snippets of the conversation and was now watching amused as Kara squirmed over Nia’s fangirling.

“Nia…” the blonde pleaded, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

“Just for the record, I totally shipped you two from the beginning. I actually thought you guys were together the first time I saw you interact.”

“You what?!” Kara choked.

“Yeah, I even made a ship name for you, what was it again?” Nia said, pondering. 

Kara facepalmed.

“A ship name?”

“Yeah, you know? Like how Zuko and Katara are Zutara, or Jon Snow and Daenerys are Jonerys.”

“Rao, I hate to ask but what was ours then?” 

“Well, it was a toss-up between _Karlena_ and _Supercorp_ , but I think the latter has a better ring to it. Don’t you?”

“Yeah okay, whatever Nia.”

\--

Once Brainy had managed to fully recover, he informed them that Lex had stolen the bottled Leviathan gods and left him to die. What Lex planned on doing with it, he didn’t know.

They’d soon find out Lex’s evil plan a few days later. 

He’d secretly been building a machine capable of irradiating the Earth’s core with Kryptonite, with the plan that it would make it inhabitable for Supergirl and Superman to survive on. The resulting shift in Earth’s core would cause catastrophic earthquakes across National City and the entire Western seaboard.

Much like Agent Liberty’s idea, he wanted to kill off the two Supers for good, so he could bask in his current world domination from Metropolis. He just didn’t care how many people he killed along the way. 

Of course, Kara was not going to let that happen. They’d searched for weeks to find the machine, Lex always one step ahead of them. It was only when Lena cracked another of Lex’s left behind clues did they manage to find his hideout.

It all came to a head at an old abandoned warehouse where Lex and Lillian were building the machine. It was heavily guarded; Lillian had enlisted the help of some ex-Cadmus henchmen. 

The plan had been simple enough. Brainy and Nia would disable the Kryptonite machine, with Brainy handling the bottled Leviathan. Meanwhile, Kara and J’onn would distract and fight off Lex and the Cadmus goons, as Alex and Lena apprehended Lillian.

It seemed simple enough...they thought.

Lex showed up to the fight with a new and improved Lexosuit, a force field surrounding him that repelled the majority of their attacks. With J’onn busy taking out the henchmen, it was left to Kara to deal with the Luthor maniac alone.

Kara had tried everything to break the Lexosuit’s protective shield, but she just couldn’t crack it.

Her heat vision deflected straight off the forcefield and smacked Kara square in the chest when she tried using it. Every punch she tried to land did nothing, and in return, Lex sent two back that didn’t miss.

By the end, she looked worse than her fight with Reign; bruises, cuts, cracked ribs and a bust-up nose from where Lex had landed a nasty jab.

The Super was losing, and badly. 

But just as it looked like all hope was lost, Kara was saved by Lex’s genius sister once more. 

After Alex and Lena subdued Lillian in the warehouse’s office, the CEO was able to hack into the Lexosuit’s programming and disabled the forcefield and its weaponry. Lex was left fuming and powerless.

To say Kara enjoyed socking Lex in the face was an understatement. 

With the evil genius knocked out cold, they rounded up the goons and threw them all in a makeshift cell Alex had set up in the back of one of their old DEO security vans.

Once they were all secured in the van, Kara’s shoulders finally sagged. 

The blonde was sore from her fight, and she could taste the blood seeping onto her lip from her bust-up nose. She _really_ needed to sit under some sunlamps for a couple of hours to heal.

Lena appeared at her side, eyes full of concern as she handed the Super a handkerchief. Kara accepted the gesture and beamed at the young Luthor as she wiped the blood from her nose. 

Alex and J’onn had left to oversee the new prisoners, leaving the two friends some much needed alone time.

They’d both been so patient in waiting for their chance to talk, and now with Lex behind bars, it looked like they could finally make a start.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Kara said, praising the CEO. “If you hadn’t shut down the Lexosuit I’d have been toast.”

“It just took a few basic tweaks to the programming to shut it down,” Lena explained, blushing at Kara’s praise.

“Still, you saved the day again,” Kara smiled, reaching out for the brunette’s hand.

The CEO accepted and laced their fingers together.

“I guess we finally defeated the last bad guy,” Lena pointed out.

“ _Yupp_ , we did,” Kara replied looking hopeful. “Maybe now we can finally talk?”

“Hmm, well, I’m not much of a talker,” Lena began, stepping closer to the hero as she leaned up and whispered into Kara’s ear. “I’d rather we tried a more _practical_ method.”

Kara shivered. She watched in awe as Lena began inching her face closer and closer until they were only millimetres apart.

“That sounds-” 

_“Supergirl do you copy?”_

Brainy’s booming voice came through their comms, interrupting Lena and Kara. 

Kara practically groaned in frustration as she pulled away from Lena to speak to Brainy. They should have just shared their first kiss, but no, unfortunately, the universe had other plans for them.

“I copy Brainy, did you and Nia disable the machine?”

_“Negative, we can destroy it but there is a 97.5% chance that we will die if we do. The force from the blast would be too powerful for us to outrun.”_

“Damn,” Kara cursed. “Okay, Brainy, get out of there, I’ll destroy the machine and superspeed out of there.”

“ _Affirmative_ ,” Brainy replied, ending the call.

“Are you sure this is a good idea Kara? You’re pretty beat up,” Lena pointed out, worry etched on her face.

“I’ll be fine. I’m quick, remember?” The Super reassured.

Lena looked like she was contemplating arguing more, but eventually, she bit her lip and relented. This was part of the deal that came with knowing Kara’s secret, knowing that the blonde had to risk her life to protect others. 

“Come back safe... _Supergirl,_ ” Lena instructed, before hurrying over to the warehouse exit and out to safety.

It should have been simple, but like many things in Kara’s life, it wasn’t.

Kara had super speeded herself to the warehouse basement where Lex’s machine was kept. She’d just ripped off the control panel when a wave of sickness hit her almost immediately. 

Of course, there was _Kryptonite_.

Regardless, Kara carried on with her plan to use heat vision so it would fry the machine's systems and set off the machine’s self destruct sequence. 

That would leave her with a small time window to get the hell out of there before the blast happened. Something that was now twice as difficult because of the Kryptonite. 

Summoning all her remaining strength, her eyes lit up as she fired her heat vision at the machine.

After a few minutes, her strength started to falter as the Kryptonite and physical exertion started to take effect. Steeling herself, she gritted her teeth and let out a scream of pain as her heat vision intensified. 

The Machine started exploding, sparks flying as the metal started to cave in on itself. Kara just needed a few more seconds to make sure that it was 100% destroyed.

Her trembled and shook until her powers finally gave out on her, and she slumped to the ground in pain. 

_Oh great_ , she’d solar-flared. 

Her heat vision had done the trick though. The machine’s self-destruct sequence blared through the warehouse speakers.

“ _Self-destruct in 10, 9…”_ the autonomic voice rang out.

Now Kara just needed to leave, which was easier said than done.

Slowly, Kara hauled herself up to her feet. She shuffled out of the room, slumping and falling against the walls as she did so.

Breathing was getting hard. The beating she’d had from Lex was taking its toll, but she just needed to get out of there. The blonde tried to get her body to go faster as she climbed the stairs.

_“7, 6, 5...”_

“Fuck. Move it Kara!” the blonde screamed at herself as she finally made it to the ground level of the warehouse.

She could see the exit some fifty meters away from the stairwell. If only she had her powers!

_“4, 3, 2, 1…”_

Kara’s eyes widened in panic as the countdown reached zero. Suddenly, she was engulfed in searing heat, as she felt herself being flung into the air from the force of the blast.

Pain ripped through the blonde’s body before everything faded to black.

\--

Kara woke to the sound of laboratory machines beeping and the comforting heat of yellow sun lamps. Gently, the blonde cracked opened her eyes and was met with a blinding light.

She snapped them shut again, and groaned in pain as she finally felt the physical injuries she’d sustained.

“ _Kara!_ ” 

The panicked voice of her sister forced Kara to try open her eyes once more. Blinking, she finally regained focus. She was lying in Lena’s lab in a thin medical gown, surrounded by a plethora of sun lamps and medical equipment. 

The superfriends immediately rushed to her side; Alex, J’onn, Brainy, Nia, Kelly, M’gann and, of course, Lena. With a pained grunt, the superhero tried and struggled to sit up properly.

Alex moved to help her until Kara was laid upright on the bed’s pillows.

“How are you feeling?” her sister asked, holding back tears of relief.

“Fantastic,” the blonde replied sarcastically. “What happened?”

“You nearly died again, that’s what!” Alex sobbed, finally letting the emotion fall as she engulfed Kara in a hug.

“But the machine...did I stop it?” Kara asked as she held her sister.

“Yes,” Brainy spoke up. “It appears you solar-flared in doing so, hence why you were caught up in the blast that would have killed a human.”

“You were in pretty bad shape Kara, if it weren’t for Lena, I doubt you would have made it.” J’onn stated.

Letting go of Alex, Kara turned her head to look at the brunette who was standing at her left bedside. Lena looked worse than she had been when she’d showed up on Kara’s doorstep all those weeks ago. 

The CEO looked like she hadn’t slept, and her eyes were bloodshot from what Kara could only assume was crying. The poor woman looked like she’d suffered greatly at Kara’s recklessness.

Sensing that Lena was hurting, the blonde weakly took Lena’s hand and squeezed.

“Thank you,” she whispered to the brunette as Lena took Alex’s place in Kara’s arms.

“Always, darling,” Lena replied softly.

The intimate gesture didn’t go unnoticed by everyone in the room. Nia let out a loud laugh from her spot beside Brainy.

“What is so funny?” he asked her.

“It’s just...I told you so Kara. This is like the _Deathly-Hallows_!” Nia joked. “Harry nearly died from defeating Voldemort, but in the end, he survived and got his girl.”

Lena and Kara both blushed as the room lit up in laughter. 

“Okay, okay, _maybe_ it’s a bit like _Harry Potter_ ,” Kara relented.

\--

After a few days, Kara had fully recovered and was back up on her feet to resume her Supergirl duties.

After Lex and Lillian were put behind bars, the superfriends could finally celebrate defeating them and Leviathan. As a result, the hang decided to hold a long-overdue Game Night at J’onn’s apartment.

Kara was excited to party and relax with her friends, but she was even more excited to do so with Lena. The CEO hadn’t hung out with them all since discovering Kara was Supergirl, so it would be nice for her to finally rejoin.

Of course, Kara was also excited for the two to finally talk and start fresh. Oh, and of course they needed to discuss that near-kiss that they shared before Kara went and got herself blown up.

The blonde just hoped they’d both find a bit of privacy at some point throughout the night.

She was on her way over to Game Night with Alex, who decided it was the perfect time to grill her sister about her feelings for Lena.

“I’m happy for you both, I really am,” Alex admitted after Kara explained everything to her. “But I swear, if she ever uses Kryptonite on you again, I will kick her billionaire ass.”

Kara laughed, happiness spreading through her. 

“Thanks, Alex,” she chuckled as the two made their way up to the apartment, bottles of wine in hand.

J’onn greeted the siblings as they arrived. Everyone else was already there, chatting among themselves with drinks in hand. Nia and Brainy were sharing a moment, the two had finally got back together now that Lex was behind bars.

Kelly was busy trying to teach M’gann the steps to the _Macarena_ , which was blaring through the speaker system set up in the living room. Kara spotted Lena and William having a friendly, but heated, debate over a game of _Guess-Who_.

Lena was laughing freely as William cracked one of his bad British jokes, real happiness in her eyes for the first time in a while. Dressed in a comfy sweater and jeans, she looked gorgeous and so, so soft.

“Party’s here, times two!” Kara announced as she and bounced into the room with Alex in tow. Her sister groaned and rolled her eyes at Kara’s use of a famous Snooki quote.

“Was that a _Jersey Shore_ reference?” Brainy piped up from his spot on the couch with Nia.

“Yeaaaah buddy,” Kara replied as she joined them, slightly shocked that Brainy even knew what _Jersey Shore_ was. “Have you seen it?”

“Yes, Nia has introduced me to the wonders of G-T-L,” he replied, causing Kara to nearly choke on her glass of wine.

“I know,” Nia said to Kara, chuckling along with the blonde. “I can’t even deal.”

“In England, we have our own version of Jersey Shore,” William hollered across the room.

“You do?” Brainy asked excitedly as he walked over to the Brit and slapped him on the back. “You must tell me about it!”

“Alright mate, well it’s called _Geordie Shore_ for starters.”

“ _Fascinating!_ ”

The rest of the night off without a hitch. The friends drank, played a game of _Monopoly_ \- which Lena obviously won - and danced along to Nia’s party playlist. Throughout the evening, Kara and Lena kept stealing glances at each other, giggling like teenagers in love.

As Game Night came to a close, and people started saying their goodbyes, Kara drifted over to the CEO who was buttoning up her burgundy _Mulberry_ coat.

“Hey,” she greeted.

“Hi,” Lena smiled. “That was fun wasn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, especially when we all did karaoke,” Kara beamed.

“You never told me you could sing by the way,” Lena said. “I didn’t think it was possible to find you any more attractive, but then you went and did that rendition of _Africa_ with William.”

“Uh, t-thanks,” Kara replied sheepishly. “It’s one of my favourites.”

Lena had been looking at her with such want throughout the entire song, that Kara nearly faltered and missed her harmony part. In fact, it was the exact same look that Lena was giving her now.

“How are you getting home?” The blonde gulped.

“I was just going to grab an Uber, my driver has the night off.”

“I can fly you? It’s way quicker and you’ll beat that National City traffic,” the blonde joked, nervous at what Lena was going to say.

“I’d like that, maybe you can stay?” Lena asked softly. Kara’s eyes widened. “T-That is if you want to?”

“Oh I want to,” Kara blurted, before realising what it sounded like. 

Lena arched a perfectly maintained eyebrow, intrigued. 

“Well,” the CEO hummed, “lead the way _Supergirl_ ,”

\--

The closeness the two women shared as Kara flew them to Lena’s penthouse did nothing to squash the superheroes' nerves. She could hear the CEO’s own heartbeat going wild, although Kara couldn’t tell whether it was because of her, or Lena’s fear of flying.

Were they really doing this? Were they finally going to be able to give into each other’s wants and needs? 

Kara landed them softly on the balcony and eased Lena onto her feet from the bridal carry she’d held her in. The CEO took the blonde by the hand and led them into the open plan living area so they could sit on the leather couch together.

“Sooooo,” Kara began, fidgeting with her hands.

“Are you nervous Kara?” Lena asked, her voice dropping an octave lower. “Do I make you nervous?”

The CEO leaned over and rested her hand on top of the Super’s hands to stop the woman’s restlessness.

“Yes, among other things,” Kara admitted as she stared into Lena’s eyes.

“Like what?” the CEO pushed as her hand slipped onto the blonde’s thigh.

Kara swallowed, it was now or never.

“When I first met you, I knew I was attracted to you,” Kara revealed as Lena let out a sharp breath. “Then we became friends, and things were great, but I noticed this pull I had towards you. Like I couldn’t not be near you in some way. Then I started getting so wrapped up in keeping my identity a secret, so I wouldn’t lose you, that I never realised how I really felt about you.” 

“And how do you feel about me?” Lena asked, voice husky as she bit her bottom lip.

“I’m in love with you,” Kara stated without hesitation. “I’ve _always_ been in love with you.

Lena’s breath hitched, as she reached over to cup the blonde’s face. Kara smirked, daring the brunette to make the next move.

“ _Kara_ ,” the CEO sighed. “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this.”

“I love you,” Kara repeated, as the two giggled at each other.

“I was so hurt by your betrayal,” Lena said, as she reached up and gently took Kara’s glasses off. “Because I was so enamoured by you. I’ve never felt so strongly towards someone...but you...god, Kara, I’d do anything for you.”

“Anything?” Kara trailed, placing her hands behind to rest on the small of Lena’s back. “Cause I kinda have a request.” 

“ _Oh really_?” Lena teased, as her fingers began playing with the wisps of hair on the back of the Super’s neck. “What is it?”

“Kiss me.”

Lena took Kara by surprise when she jumped onto the blonde’s lap, straddling the woman as she finally crashed their lips together.

The CEO sighed into Kara’s mouth as they passionately kissed. Kara knew it sounded cheesy, but she felt fireworks go off behind her eyes as Lena’s tongue danced with hers.

They briefly broke apart to admire one another, before Kara took the lead once more. Darting forward to place another long kiss onto Lena’s lips, she moved her hand to the CEO’s hair as she kissed her tight.

Lena grabbed fistfuls of Kara’s button-up, pulling their bodies flush. She moaned out loud as the Super’s hands slid from her hair and ran down her body until they settled on her ass, digging into the softness she found.

“Kara,” Lena moaned again as the superhero began peppering kisses on her neck. "I love you..."

Kara had just about started to pull Lena’s cashmere sweater over the brunette’s head when they were interrupted by the blaring ringtone of her phone.

“Fuck!” Kara swore as she pulled away and fished around in her pocket for the pesky device.

“Did I just hear Kara Danvers curse?” Lena teased as she slowly pushed herself off the blonde.

Kara shot her a naughty glare before answering the call. Meanwhile, Lena had started to slowly take off her sweater, leaving her in just a lacy red bra.

“H-Hey Alex, what’s up?” Kara squeaked, trying not to sound flustered as she stared at Lena’s boobs.

 _“Just checking if you’re ok? Did you speak to Lena?”_ Alex asked, unaware of Kara’s current situation.

“Uhh,” Kara trailed off, as her eyes watched Lena shimmy out of her jeans. 

The brunette was left in nothing but her lacy underwear, making her look like some sort of Victoria Secret model.

 _“Kara? Did you hear me?_ ” Alex repeated, snapping the superhero’s focus back to the call.

“Yeah...yeah, I heard you,” Kara mumbled. 

Lena had just started walking towards the entrance to her bedroom, hips purposely swaying to get the blonde’s attention. She spun around to look at Kara, dripping with sex appeal and motioned with one finger for her to join her.

 _“Well?”_ Alex asked frustrated.

“We’re fine, all is good.” Kara rambled before her mouth dropped to the floor, just like Lena’s bra. “ Erm, I’m gonna have to call you back.”

Lena smiled seductively.

“ _Kara what-_ ” Alex was cut off when Kara abruptly ended the call.

Kara super speeded across the room, lifted Lena into her arms and carried her into the bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night making up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, Kara is a massive fan of trashy reality shows like Jersey Shore. It was too much fun writing this into the narrative!

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not do a sequel...


End file.
